Deseo prohibido
by Fresita con nata
Summary: "Feliks es agobiante como el vapor del baño, delicioso como el algodón de azucar e infantil como un niño" Este fic toca temitas escabrosos, así que cuidado si decidís leer.


El fino cabello cae al suelo poco a poco como si tuviera ritmo, haciendo suaves cosquillas en la piel de Feliks, quien mantiene los ojos cerrados mientras tararea una pequeña melodía sin sentido. Por su rostro sereno se puede adivinar que para él es relajante estar sentado en la banqueta después de darse un baño mientras le cortan el pelo. Las puntas se estaban abriendo y ya necesitaba sanearlas, y Toris (Liet solo para él y para ese pequeño extraterrestre que vive con Alfred) siempre está dispuesto a ayudarle.

El otro por su parte, no parece que disfrute mucho. Intenta que no se note que se está poniendo tenso por momentos.

Las tijeras están frías y nota como Feliks tiene escalofríos cuando le roza un poco con ellas. Su piel es suave y pálida, aunque ahora está roja gracias al calor del agua, y huele a algodón de azúcar por la bomba de baño que aún le ha dejado algo de espuma en la oreja, que Toris hace desaparecer soplándole un poco, justo con la intensidad adecuada para que el otro suelte entre dientes una risita adorable.

Cuando Toris posa las manos un momento sobre los hombros de Feliks, puede sentir el calor que emana de su cuerpo y es capaz de apreciar el pulso con la yema de los dedos. El corazón de Feliks palpita rápido y fuerte, está nervioso o puede que impaciente, pues la sesión de peluquería se está haciendo inexplicablemente eterna. El olor de la bomba de baño es muy dulce, tanto que a Toris le cuesta respirar el aire viciado con el vapor del baño y se intoxica, pensando en cosas que siempre intenta mantener enterradas en el fondo de su mente.

Había pensado en intentarlo múltiples veces, pero nunca antes se había atrevido a hacerlo y comprobar si efectivamente, es tan suave y delicioso como siempre había imaginado.

– ¿Liet?

Feliks gira la cabeza, las puntas ahora perfectas de su cabello le rozan el cuello delgado y largo, la toalla que le cubre se mueve lo suficiente para dejar ver sus muslos y las tijeras tiemblan en las manos de Toris, que no es capaz de estarse quieto y aguantar como siempre ha hecho desde la primera vez que le vio hace tanto, tantísimo tiempo. Feliks sonríe de aquella manera que siempre le hace suspirar, enseñando un poco los dientes entre los labios y nada más. Aún puede ver pequeñas gotas de agua posadas en sus pestañas rubias y casi transparentes, haciendo así una imagen tan perfecta que Toris sólo puede callar su pequeña conciencia y dejarse llevar.

Los azulejos del baño son viejos y amarillentos, pero parece que vuelven a tener su color original por cómo resaltan las gotas de sangre contra ellos.

El corte no ha sido profundo, Feliks no va a morir. Feliks nunca muere.

– Lo siento – Le susurra Toris al oído, pero sabe que al otro no le importa tanto. Nunca se preocupa demasiado por esas cosas, peor lo ha pasado en otras ocasiones.

–Tío, ¿Qué puñetas se te ha pasado por la cabeza?

Él no quiere tocarse, pero el tajo es bastante grande como puede observar en el espejo; comienza encima de su pecho izquierdo y termina en el inicio del cuello, cruzando de lado a lado. Toris se coloca de cuclillas frente a él tapándole así la visión y mirando directamente a sus ojos verdes que no reflejan ni una pizca de miedo.

–Déjamelo a mí – Dice al fin, como si estuviera intentando tranquilizarle.

Feliks aguanta la respiración cuando nota la lengua de Toris en la herida abierta, siguiendo el recorrido de la sangre con lentitud. Él está saboreando el líquido y le gusta, se relame con los ojos cerrados como los animales salvajes cuando comen de su presa.

–Eres dulce, como me imaginaba – Dice cuando ha terminado, sin ocultar la satisfacción en el tono de voz.

De pronto, Feliks coge la mano con la que aún tiene aferradas las tijeras y se las quita, levantándose de golpe y tirando la toalla al suelo, quedando desnudo y vulnerable. Toris sigue arrodillado frente a él, dispuesto a tomar el castigo que merece por haber expresado un deseo que tendría que haber escondido para siempre.

Pero el otro sigue sonriendo como si fuera un niño inocente, aún cuando coloca el pie en el hombro de Toris, quien no puede dejar de mirar sorprendido cómo se clava la punta de las tijeras en la cara interior de su propio muslo, arañando la piel con profundidad (no mucha, _la justa_) hasta la pelvis.

La sangre vuelve a brotar y forma pequeños ríos que desembocan en el suelo al mismo tiempo que la mirada de Feliks cambia de infantil a lasciva.

Toris siempre está dispuesto a ayudarle.

* * *

><p>Pav y yo estuvimos hablando de hacer un fic con grandes dosis de mal rollo entre esta pareja que la mayoría de las veces es el colmo del fluff en el fandom. Como para compensar con los fics RussLiet en el que son felices y comen perdices.<p>

He aquí mi contribución y espero haber conseguido lo que quería.


End file.
